


Дети Большого Папочки

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Gungrave (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Italian Mafia, UST, killer, little town
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Дети Большого Папочки

Боль вытолкнула его из дремы. Слишком рано, мир вокруг был тих и темен. Гамма протянул руку к прикроватной тумбочке, пытаясь нащупать часы, таблетки, выключатель ночника — что угодно, лишь бы унять болезненное зудящее чувство. Что-то с глухим звяканьем упало и покатилось по полу. Кажется, стакан с водой.  
Гамма чертыхнулся и с трудом сел, придерживая закованную в лубок правую руку.  
Нет, не простреленное плечо и переломы мешали ему спать по ночам — только тревога и вина. Он исправно пил обезболивающее и снотворное, а потом долго лежал в темноте и смотрел открытыми глазами в пустой потолок. Подремать удавалось совсем недолго, а затем он брал сигареты и выходил на балкон.

Ночью в Санта-Моджироне горели лишь редкие огни баров — никаких небоскребов, иллюминаций, неоновой рекламы. Крохотный городишко, зажатый между скалами на морском побережье. И даже туристы не очень любили сюда заглядывать — никаких развлечений, кроме как слушать крики чаек на каменистом пляже.  
Родной город, откуда он всегда стремился сбежать.  
И вот Гамма снова здесь, потому что Ария хотела, чтобы он мог отдохнуть. Потому что приказала не появляться, пока она не позволит. Потому что велела вспомнить, кого и почему он должен защищать.

Гамма не столько курил, сколько ломал сигареты. Растирал в пальцах крошево табака, подносил их к лицу, вдыхая запах. Духи Арии назывались "Цветок табака". Белые цветы в пять лепестков, похожие на раскрытую в приветствии ладонь. Такие росли на полях к югу от Санта-Моджироне и цвели по самый октябрь, осыпаясь сухими ломкими листьями.  
Гамма вспоминал, но совсем не то, что велела Ария. Он вспоминал ее улыбку, легкий взмах руки, морщинку между бровей.  
Он понимал, что виноват, но не знал в чем. Он защищал Арию, разве не в этом состоял его долг?  
Горький запах табака на коже говорил, что нет.

***

 

Утром думалось легче.  
Утром невыспавшийся, усталый, но безупречно выбритый Гамма поднимал черную крышку ноутбука и пытался раз за разом восстановить события последнего месяца, из-за которых он и оказался заперт здесь, в Санта-Моджироне. С приоткрытого балкона тянуло теплым ветром, с моря доносился резкий крик чаек, и занавеси нетерпеливо хлопали, как натянутый парус рыбацкой лодки.  
Черные буквы, которые Гамма упрямо набирал левой рукой, к полудню свивались перед глазами как дорога-серпантин, ведущая на вершину скалы. Он шел кругами, упрямо пытаясь добраться до вершины в надежде увидеть главное.

В клане Джильо Неро он был всего лишь Гаммой, третьим по счету и в третьем кругу приближенных к главе семьи. Так было принято. Его родная семья из поколения в поколение служила Джильо Неро как третьи в третьем кругу. Он сменил своего дядю, у которого не было детей, и, отрекшись от прежнего имени, стал Гаммой. Его новой семьей была Ария. Его жизнь и преданность принадлежали Джильо Неро, и Гамма гордился этим.  
Он никогда не завидовал Альфе, высокому сухощавому старику, финансисту и аналитику. Или Бете — молодой женщине в строгих очках, главному юристу семьи. Гамма и третий круг были солдатами семьи, защитниками или палачами, как прикажет Ария.  
Ария была милосердна. Гамме не приходилось проявлять жестокость без причины. Люди любили ее — жители таких же маленьких городков, как и Санта-Моджироне, разбросанных по побережью. Клану Джильо Неро принадлежали земли, прилегавшие к морю — лакомый кусочек для многих, жадных до прибыли, семей. Но Ария не позволяла ни себе, ни другим ломать устоявшееся веками тихое спокойное бытие рыбаков, пекарей, цветочниц.  
Гамма знал, что Альфа частенько ворчал, мол, подобная политика — стратегия защиты, а не нападения — ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Чтобы выжить, клан Джильо Неро должен делать то же, что и остальные семьи — расширять сферу влияния в бизнесе и политике. Сожри или сожрут тебя. А в ответ Ария с полуулыбкой предлагала старику печенье с изюмом, которое испекла сегодня утром.  
Слова Альфы предназначались не для ушей Гаммы, но Гамма слушал и запоминал. Он знал наизусть длинный список людей, которые желали бы заполучить территорию Джильо Неро в свои руки. Даже если для этого им бы пришлось переступить через запрет Арии и саму ее жизнь. Не потому что ненавидят ее, просто такова стратегия выживания.

А два месяца назад этот список пополнился еще одним именем — Рэдзи Асаги по прозвищу Большой Папочка, возглавляющий синдикат Милленион. Одна из могущественных организаций в мире мафии, предпочитающая высасывать соки из мегаполисов, обратила взор на юг, на сонные ленивые городки у моря — на порты, чистые пляжи, открытые просторы.  
Едва стало известно об интересе, который Милленион проявил к побережью, Ария твердо сказала нет, как и всем остальным. Но Большой Папочка был не менее упрям и настаивал на личной встрече. Гамма все проклял про себя, пока обсуждал вопросы безопасности с человеком из Миллениона — мистером Уокеном, дотошным до каждой мелочи, бесцеремонным и жестким. Его звали Бэар, Медведь. Огромный чернокожий мужчина, рядом с которым даже высокий Гамма чувствовал себя мальчишкой. Никто из них, в третьем кругу, не был ровней Бэару Уокену. Как весь провинциальный, цепляющийся за старое клан Джильо Неро был неровня жадному хищному Миллениону.  
Они были обречены — от плохого предчувствия воздух горчил, а кобура под пиджаком казалась тяжелой.  
Но встреча Арии и Большого Папочки прошла на редкость мирно. Гамма даже слегка опешил, когда понял, что неторопливый седой японец в мешковатом костюме и есть глава грозного Миллениона. Он улыбался, щурил глаза и казался немного растерянным из-за обилия незнакомых лиц кругом. Гамма мог бы легко представить его на берегу реки, дремлющим с удочкой в руках. Таких стариков было немало в Санта-Моджироне.

Ария была любезна с пожилым японцем, но непреклонна. Ее нельзя было купить большими деньгами, которые Милленион обещал вложить в развитие побережья, а угрожать напрямую Большой Папочка, видимо, считал дурным тоном.  
Гамма выдохнул почти счастливо, когда мистер Асаги снова уселся в свой черный лимузин — неповоротливый и нелепый для узкой провинциальной улочки. Выдохнул и тут же увидел лицо Медведя Уокена. Взгляд его, спрятанный за яркими оранжевыми очками, не прочитать, но губы были крепко сжаты, как у стрелка, который знает, как дотянуться до новой мишени.

После отъезда представителей синдиката Милленион Гамма потребовал усилить меры безопасности. Обычно равнодушная к вопросам третьего круга Бета, как ни странно, поддержала его, Альфа встревоженно кивнул, и Ария уступила. Похоже, что ей было тоже не по себе после встречи с забавным помятым мистером Асаги.  
Война не была объявлена, но все равно началась.  
Через месяц Арию пытались убить.

Это была почти нелепая в своей дерзости попытка, шумная и нарочитая — среди бела дня в мэрии, где проводилось собрание благотворительных организаций. Гамма всегда знал, что муниципальные здания охраняются из рук вон плохо, но врываться с автоматами в руках в помещение, где полным-полно людей, могут только полные дилетанты или безмозглые отморозки, чья цель скорее напугать, чем убить. Пальба в воздух, искры от задетых проводов, дым от расстрелянных мониторов, крики... Ария стояла, прямая и белая как мел, с пистолетом в вытянутых руках — отличная мишень, даже если ты не снайпер.  
Гамма сделал то, что считал нужным — жесткой подсечкой опрокинул ее на пол и прижал к камню, пока первые пули чиркали по холодному мрамору колонн.  
Четырех нападавших третий круг заставил притихнуть очень быстро. Гамма мог гордиться своими подчиненными, но не сейчас, позже — потому что в коридоре осталось еще двое, и, как протрещал Тазару в "ухо", они пытались прорваться назад, к выходу.  
Гамма ринулся следом.

Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, что на него нашло. Разве что честно признаться, что причиной всему — страх. Страх, что Ария погибнет, что он не сможет ее защитить.  
Только сев за руль, Гамма понял, что правая рука едва слушается, а пиджак мокрый от крови. Но он не хотел ждать, когда кто-то из третьего круга успеет добежать до его "ланчии". Он хотел нагнать подонков и задушить их своими руками, забить насмерть. Потому что они могли причинить боль Арии. Потому что они заставили его причинить боль Арии.  
Руль плясал в липких от крови пальцах, дорога перед глазами расплывалась. Гамма слышал тревожные гудки и, кажется, рев полицейской сирены. А потом случилось то, что за что он простить себя не мог — на резком повороте руль выбило из рук, и гордая красотка "ланчия", некрасиво взвизгнув, врезалась в бетонное ограждение.  
Гамма помнил, что выбрался из машины сам. Но не мог дальше сделать и шагу, боль опрокинула его на асфальт.  
Упустил, упустил — стучало в висках, пока он не потерял сознание.

"Две аварии, которые случились по твоей вине, а в них трое получили травмы. Ты забыл, кого и почему защищаешь", — сказала Ария, и в ее голосе он слышал усталость и разочарование. Гамма приехал к ней через день после операции — пулю извлекли, правую руку собрали и затянули в каркас. Выбрился он сам, а галстук попросил помочь завязать Бету, которая тоже ждала в приемной.  
И вот теперь Гамма стоял перед Арией в накинутом на одно плечо пиджаке и не понимал, что происходит. Наверное, это из-за обезболивающих в голове стоял туман, а ноги подкашивались. Голос Арии он слышал как из-под толщи воды.

Ария хотела, чтобы он мог отдохнуть. Приказала не появляться, пока она не позволит. Велела вспомнить, кого и почему он должен защищать.  
Гамма вышел из кабинета оглушенный. Туго повязанный галстук душил.  
Гамма с трудом сорвал его и, прежде чем уйти, выбросил в корзину для мусора.

***

 

В Санта-Моджироне дорогие машины не нужны. Обойти весь городок можно за пару часов неторопливой прогулки. Но куда ни иди, всегда выйдешь к морю.

Гамма сел на мелкую гальку, вода под солнцем слепила. Только здесь, в Санта-Моджироне он вспоминал, что начало мая — это не просто даты в ежедневнике, а не самое подходящее время для купания. Море еще не согрелось после долгого сезона дождей. Но несмотря на это, вдоль кромки воды брели двое мальчишек, по пояс раздевшись и закатав до колена штаны. Приезжие, не иначе, слишком белокожие в отличие от местных сорванцов.  
Гамма привычным движением пристроил поудобнее неподвижную правую руку и зажмурился, подставив лицо солнцу. Сквозь крики чаек раздражающе пробивались голоса мальчишек — вернее, одного из них. Того, кто говорил радостно, взахлеб, с той неистовой верой в себя и чудеса окружающего мира, которая бывает, только когда тебе тринадцать.  
Голоса приближались, шуршание гальки становилось отчетливее. Гамма приоткрыл глаза, прикрывая их ладонью. Проходя мимо, темноволосый синеглазый пацан расцвел широкой улыбкой — и словно солнце брызнуло в глаза. Гамма бездумно ответил легкой усмешкой в ответ. В Санта-Моджироне принято быть приветливыми со всеми, кого видишь, даже если видишь в первый раз.

Спустя полчаса, когда Гамма, проклиная свою тяжелую неповоротливую руку в лубке, поднялся, то обнаружил, что пропала куртка, где лежали портмоне и телефон.

Черт с ним, с портмоне, но с телефоном Гамма не расставался ни днем, ни ночью. Надеялся, что вот-вот позвонит Ария и попросит вернуться. Или позвонит Альфа и проворчит, что Гамма, де, засиделся на пляже. Или хотя бы Бета — и сухо сообщит, что дни, проведенные в этом затянувшемся отпуске, оплачены не будут. Нет, пропажи телефона Гамма не простил бы ни одному воришке, пусть даже с улыбкой в тысячу раз обаятельнее.

Пропажа нашлась очень быстро — в полицейском участке. Дежурный вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь, едва Гамма переступил порог.  
Пацанов привел за шкирку сеньор Джованни-Мария Карбони, булочник, отчитался полицейский. Опознал кошелек сеньора Гаммы, когда незнакомые ребята пытались расплатиться у в пекарне за круассаны с начинкой из сливового повидла. Кошелек сеньора Гаммы — приметная вещь, дорогая и с монограммой. Второй такой в городе нет.  
Гамма кивнул, он был хозяином Санта-Моджироне, и горе тем, кто этого не знал.

Мальчишки сидели за решеткой, совсем непохожие на преступников, скорее уж на взъерошенных воробьев, случайно залетевших в клетку ко львам.  
— А вы кто? — бойкие синие глаза округлились. Пацан крепко держался за прутья решетки и даже привстал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть Гамму хорошенько. Второй тихо сидел на нарах и голову не поднимал, в полумраке его не рассмотреть.  
— Инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних, — сухо ответил Гамма, наскоро проверяя телефон, не было ли звонков. Нет. Все как и час назад.  
— Мы оформили их как полагается, сеньор Гамма, — предупредил дежурный. — Двое бродяжек с северной стороны. Вон тот наглый — Гарри Макдауэл, а тихий — Брендон Хит. Он то ли немой, то ли тупой. На вопросы не отвечает. На угрозы не реагирует.  
— Эй ты, придурок, — тут же возмущенно выкрикнул из-за решетки «наглый». — Он не тупой! Брендон поумнее тебя будет.  
Он даже пнул по прутьям, и ботинок без шнурков тут же вылетел и шлепнулся на стол.  
— Как невежливо по отношению к сеньору Гамме, — покачал головой дежурный и, осторожно взяв старый видавший виды ботинок, повертел его в руках.  
— Что будете с ними делать?  
— Продержим до завтра, а потом вызовем машину, чтобы отправить в тюрьму в Сан-Антонио до самого суда. Но сами знаете, что там с ними будет. Там же настоящая шваль сидит.  
Гамма задумался. Он мог бы легко приказать вышвырнуть их из Санта-Моджироне, и они бы не посмели вернуться. Но это значило лишь то, что ребят снова поймают на воровстве, уже в соседнем городке. А это тоже территория клана Джильо Неро, и хоть Гамма в немилости, он все равно отвечает за покой тех, кто находится под защитой семьи.  
— Я забираю их с собой, — кивнул Гамма.  
— Ну все, кранты вам, парни, — авторитетно заявил полицейский, с заметным облегчением доставая из ящика стола изъятые ремни и шнурки.

***

 

Они были отощавшие как щенки, которых выбросили на улицу, едва они открыли глаза. Заостренные носы, жилистые руки, узкие плечи, а еще рваные, резкие движения, настороженность, словно в ожидании удара в любую минуту — молодые уличные подранки, привыкшие выживать.  
Теперь Гамма мог как следует разглядеть — пока они жадно поедали пиццу, купленную все у того же сеньора Джованни-Мария Карбоне. Гамма зашел поблагодарить пекаря, тот расцвел и сам рассыпался в благодарностях, словно это ему вернули похищенное имущество. Ребятам сеньор Карбони погрозил пальцам и отдал круассаны со сливовым повидлом, за которые те так неудачно пытались расплатиться.  
Отдал просто так, со словами: «Больше так не делайте, лучше попросите. В Санта-Моджироне не принято воровать».

Синеглазый Гарри вышел на порог пекарни, тут же одним махом сел на ступеньки и расхохотался. Брендон застенчиво сел рядом, руки у него были заняты пакетами с едой.  
— Чудно` тут у вас, — сказал Гарри, отсмеявшись. Он вытер руки о выцветшую майку и тут же полез за горячей пиццей.  
— Вот как? — рассеянно переспросил Гамма. Хотелось курить, и он шарил в кармане куртки в поисках зажигалки.  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул с набитым ртом, — у нас бы прибили бы за такое. Если бы совсем не убили.  
Он на мгновение запнулся, словно вспомнил о чем-то страшном.  
— Ешь, Брендон, теперь можно, — сказал он ласково, обращаясь к другу. Тихий Брендон аккуратно достал еще один сверток с пирогом. Руки у него немного дрожали.  
Пацаны, должно быть, давно не ели нормально, подумал вдруг Гамма, но вслух спрашивать не стал. А Брендон подумал немного и вдруг протянул пирог Гамме. Редкая привычка делиться, если ты все время голодаешь.  
У Гаммы невольно комок в горле застрял, он покачал головой и наконец нашел эту чертову зажигалку.

Гарри болтал без умолку. Он успевал говорить, пока жевал. И потом, когда обшаривал пакеты в поисках последних крошек, которые тут же высыпал в рот. Он говорил, когда вскочил и по-мальчишески прошел колесом вокруг Гаммы, и потом, когда протянул руку Брендону, помогая подняться.  
— …мы забрались в багажное отделение и приехали. Кондукторы гонялись за нами по всему поезду. Было весело, — продолжал рассказывать Гарри о том, как они попали в Санта-Моджироне, и сиял широкой улыбкой, словно это и в самом деле очень весело — бежать и прятаться.  
Теперь Гамма знал, что мальчишки бежали — «от одного большого человека, вам лучше не знать, кто это», как выразился Гарри. Похоже, уличные щенки стали нежеланными свидетелями какого-то грязного дела там, на северной стороне. Гамму неприятно укололо предчувствие, что он вполне может знать, о ком именно идет речь.  
— А куда вы нас ведете? А можно мне тоже сигарету? — продолжал сыпать вопросами Гарри. — А вы ведь не взаправду инспектор? А разве инспекторы носят пистолеты?  
— Иногда это помогает в воспитательной работе, — с самым серьезным видом ответил Гамма и заметил, как Брендон немного улыбнулся.  
Они были очень разными, эти двое. Невозможно было представить, что их связывает — разве что никому другому болтливый насмешливый Гарри Макдауэл не доверил бы прикрывать свою спину.  
Что ждало их — Гамма очень хорошо понимал. Рано или поздно они попадутся. Если не людям «большого человека», то полиции.  
Колония или тюрьма, откуда они выйдут с холодными пустыми глазами, готовые на что угодно. Вряд ли юный Гарри Макдауэл уже будет так заразительно смеяться.

Гамма остановился возле старого фонтана в центре площади. Струйка воды била еле-еле из пасти старого льва со стертой временем мордой. Чаша фонтана была глубокой, взрослого человека накрывало с головой, если в нее нырнуть.  
— Залезайте в фонтан. Как есть, — приказал он.  
Мальчишки удивленно переглянулись, но влезли на бортик. Взялись за руки. Заглянули вниз. Скопившаяся дождевая вода наверняка была холодной.  
— Прыгайте, — нетерпеливо сказал Гамма. И к его удивлению, первым кто шагнул вперед, был Брендон. А Гарри, доверившись Брендону, следом.  
Брызги, бульканье, смех.  
Гарри вынырнул, вода стекала с мокрых волос. Теперь он стал совсем похож на жалкого уличного щенка.  
— Ну и зачем это? — спросил он, подтягиваясь к мраморному бортику. — Мы вас достаточно повеселили, сэр?  
— В былые времена, — Гамма сел на мокрую плиту, — любой, кто нырял в фонтан покровителя города, старика Лео, становился его гражданином. Теперь вы оба — граждане Санта-Моджироне, и я могу вас защищать. Даже от большого человека с северной стороны.

Он протянул ладонь Гарри и почувствовал, как мокрые холодные пальцы благодарно вцепились в нее.

***

 

Особой радости или гордости от того, что приютил двух уличных бродяжек, Гамма не чувствовал. Вот покоя заметно стало меньше.  
Даже его большой холодный дом в Санта-Моджироне вдруг, казалось, стал меньше и теснее. А может, Гамма просто привык к одиночеству.  
Но если с утра до ночи в комнатах раздаются звонкие юные голоса, то уже реже думаешь о том, что и сегодня не раздалось ни одного телефонного звонка, не пришло ни одного электронного сообщения.  
— А я знаю, кто вы! — сказал Гарри уже на третий день за завтраком. — Вы — мафия!  
Он перестал ковырять вилкой яичницу и вовсе глаза уставился на Гамму. Брендон тоже как по приказу перестал есть, но по-прежнему смотрел в тарелку.  
— И что ты собираешься делать с этим знанием? — с любопытством спросил Гамма. Ему казалось, что пацанам в таком возрасте все мафиози должны казаться невероятно крутыми парнями. И он не ошибся.  
— Мафия — это крутые парни! — Гарри поднял большой палец, показывая все свое одобрение. — Вам здорово повезло, что мы вас нашли, сэр! Мы можем вам помогать. Мы умеем не только стибрить что угодно. Мы вообще!  
Брендон тихо вздохнул.  
— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал со смешком Гамма Брендону. — Можешь продолжать мучить свою яичницу.  
Но Брендон не послушался — как обычно. Начал есть, только когда начал Гарри.

***

 

Проще всего было именно с Гарри. Он был открытый — весь на ладони. Все, что он думал или чувствовал, можно было прочитать в его честном взгляде.  
Иногда Гарри пытался приврать или умолчать о своей, их с Брендоном общей прошлой жизни, но взгляд его выдавал. В синих глазах Гамма мог прочитать и потаенный страх, и сомнения, и усталость.  
Брендон был закрыт — на очень крепкий замок, но Гамма не торопился подбирать к нему ключ. Иногда Брендон и вправду казался умственно отсталым. Когда сидел неподвижно в темноте, даже не включая света. Отказывался смотреть телевизор. Не брал в руки книги. Не хотел разговаривать. Молчал целыми днями. И его глаза оживали, только если к нему обращался Гарри. И только Гарри понимал, что происходит с Брендоном, даже если тот не произносил ни слова.

Но как ни странно, именно Брендон с его заторможенной реакцией, тихими пугливыми движениями — в тире оказывался на голову лучше своего друга.  
Когда Гамма впервые спустился с мальчишками в подвал, где было оборудовано специальное помещение, он сделал это исключительно от скуки. Он не собирался давать пацанам в руки оружие. Но он любил запах пороха и раскаленного металла. Скучал по нему. Ждал, когда можно будет снять гипс и проверить, что осталось от былой меткости и скорости.  
Но увидев, как загорелись глаза мальчишек, сдался. Он рассказывал об оружии все, что знал. Показать толком не мог, поэтому пришлось пацанам большей частью разбираться самим. Они были рады — как был бы рад любой, даже самый благовоспитанный мальчик, не знающий, что такое выживать на улицах большого города.

Любой пистолет, пожалуй, был тяжеловат для них. И Гамма невольно морщился, когда видел оружие в еще по-детски тонких руках. Он не хотел воспитывать убийц ни из Гарри, ни из Брендона, какими бы талантливыми они не были. Не сейчас. Может, позже. Когда станут взрослыми и поймут, кого и почему защищают.  
Но сейчас нужно тренироваться для защиты, успокаивал себя Гамма.  
И снова забывал обо всем, когда видел, с каким азартом пацаны разносят мишени.  
В конце концов, мафия — это круто, повторял про себя Гамма, вспоминая, каким он сам был в таком возрасте. Точно так же влюбленным в оружие.

В тире Брендон тоже особо не разговаривал, но вместо него говорили его уверенные, спокойные движения. Отточенные, словно паренек родился с пистолетом в руках.  
Может быть, нам и в самом деле с ними повезло, думал Гамма, наблюдая за тем, как быстро и ловко Брендон расправляется с движущимися мишенями. И хотя пока ему не хватало сил, чтобы выдержать долго такой темп, но придет время — и он будет лучшим. Гамма видел это, и его невольно охватывала гордость за того, кого он однажды приведет в семью Джильо Неро.

— Теперь хорошо? — робко спросил Брендон, бросая стеснительный взгляд из под челки на листок с мишени, который рассматривал на просвет Гамма.  
— Просто отлично, — кивнул Гамма. — Ты всех уделаешь.  
Брендон опустил голову, но Гамма теперь точно знал, что так мальчик прячет свою счастливую улыбку.  
— Значит, люди Большого Папочки нас не смогут достать, — проговорил Гарри задумчиво, словно забывшись.  
— Что? — переспросил Гамма.  
Гарри прикусил губу. Он заметно смутился и даже отступил на шаг назад, в тень. Брендон смотрел только на него таким отчаянным умоляющим взглядом, что Гарри не выдержал.  
— Люди Большого Папочки ищут нас за то, что мы… ну, мы знаем кое-что… Нечаянно узнали…  
— Сейчас ты мне все расскажешь, — сказал Гамма таким тоном, что Гарри невольно вздрогнул и кивнул.

 

Теперь Гамма знал все, что только мог узнать о планах Большого Папочки Гарри, который пытался обворовать большой черный лимузин в городе на северной стороне. И вместо денег раздобыл большую папку, сплошь набитую документами. Папку он потерял, пока удирал от разъяренных людей Медведя Уокена. Но хорошо запомнил имя Арии, которые то тут, то там встречались в бумагах. Ему показалось, что оно звучит смешно.  
Ария — женщина, глава мафии. Разве может быть такое, чтобы женщина руководила мафией? Вот в Милленионе баб нет. Ну, так слышал Гарри, когда другие ребята болтали о том, как круто было бы попасть в Милленион.

Гамма слушал и кивал. Да, неправильно, да, смешно. Они все были наивными и смешными, когда думали, что Большой Папочка забудет и простит. Они все были наивными и смешными, когда думали, что Большой Папочка не попытается снова.  
Он попытается. Много раз. Пока у него не получится.

Люди Большого Папочки придут за Арией, когда придет время. Они найдут ее, уничтожат, заберут все, чем она владеет и больше не будет так, как раньше.  
Некому будет защищать маленькие приморские города, где полицейские не рады, если отправляют в тюрьму маленького воришку, где булочник готов накормить, если попросишь, где можно остаться жить в городе, если искупаешься в фонтане старого Лео.  
Больше не будет семьи Джильо Неро, только Милленион — жадный, сильный, непобедимый. Не знающий пощады ко всем остальным.  
Это все сделают люди Большого Папочки.

Когда Гарри закончил говорить, Гамма склонился и прижался губами к его лохматой макушке.  
А потом поднялся наверх и начал звонить.

Был третий час ночи.  
Он звонил и звонил, пока в трубке не ответил сонный женский голос.  
Гамма сглотнул, прежде чем начал говорить.  
Ария слушала и не перебивала.

***

 

Она стояла в дверях. Красивая как всегда. Красивая как никогда.  
Гамма встал. Ему показалось, что он не может сдвинуться с места. Не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Даже поприветствовать как следует не может.  
— Я приехала за тобой, — сказала Ария с непривычной робостью. — Ты не рад?  
Гамма помотал головой. Потом испугался, что Ария не так поймет — нет, он ей не рад.  
— Очень рад, — хрипло возразил он. — Я счастлив.  
— Хорошо, — Ария с облегчением улыбнулась.  
В дверях показалась лохматая голова Тазару:  
— Привет, шеф!  
Гамма в ответ слабо махнул рукой. Он был так оглушен, что даже сил обрадоваться, как следует, не было.  
— Подожди на улице, Тазару, хорошо? — Ария с улыбкой оглянулась назад, и тот, кивнув, закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — торопливо произнес Гамма, пока не повисла неловкая пауза, пока он помнил все, что узнал от Гарри и Брендона.  
— Мне тоже, — перебила Ария и улыбнулась так, что замерло сердце.  
— Это очень важно, — сказал тихо Гамма и откашлялся. — Гарри, Брендон, выйдите, пожалуйста, я хочу вас с кое с кем познакомить.  
По лестнице, ведущей вниз, затопали громкие шаги.  
— Есть, сэр! Идем, сэр! — раздался веселый голос Гарри.  
Гамма во все глаза смотрел на Арию — улыбка, морщинка между бровей, золотая родинка под нижним веком.  
Она была все той же и еще прекрасней, чем раньше.

За спиной раздался глухой звук.  
Еще один.  
И еще.  
Как будто кто-то стрелял из глока с глушителем. Ария замерла, по блузке расплывались кровавые пятна.

Гамма неверяще оглянулся. В дверном проеме стояли Гарри и Брендон. Брендон держал в руках глок, длинный ствол которого казался тяжелым из-за накрученного глушителя. Гамма сам показывал, как собирать эту игрушку. А ребята внимательно слушали и быстро учились. Пожалуй, слишком быстро для новичков.  
— Это мы, — сказал Гарри. Его сияющая улыбка, острая как солнце в глаза, не сходила с лица. — Мы — люди Большого Папочки.

И это были последние слова, которые слышал в своей жизни Гамма, третий из третьего круга, защитник Джильо Неро.


End file.
